


has no one ever?

by joeri



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Freeform, Hair Washing, Lowercase, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/joeri
Summary: ventus takes vanitas to the washbasin again.





	has no one ever?

vanitas doesn’t quite realize it until the first time ventus has the blades of his back in the dirt. never considered the thought until his body is cracking under the weight, the _warmth_ of another human being. the way his heart bubbles and froths over with terror, you’d think he’d never been hurt before. not like this.

not at the knowledge that he hadn’t ever been really touched before-- allowed the sharp planes of his body to be worn down and fit against someone else’s.

master wears gloves and wields weaponry. ventus pitches a fist into his stomach and his stomach spits thanksgiving. vanitas wonders what it’d feel like beneath his second skin. wonders if ventus wonders what his body looks like under it, wonders if he wonders about the wonderful colors his body makes when it breaks and thinks it to be a more tortuous humiliation.

bright-eyed blight, remnant of his cohesion. vanitas is incapable of hurting himself the way ventus hurts him when he carries him, broken angles and bloodied choler to the basin to prune him down into something less serrated. sand sifts through to the depression in the sink and the sensation of falling thunders through vanitas’s legs all at once.

ventus digs his nails soft enough to make the boy whimper-- eyes squeezed into juddering lines and mouth something dry and cottony. his scalp feels sensitive. _don’t be kind to me_.

the water runs until the water runs clear. vanitas loses like he always loses, gut flora buzzing with bees and honey and his voice hoarse and empty.

“you’re a freak,” he says.

“you’re half of me, you know that, right?”

vanitas wants to gag, throw his entire belly up. “you’ll merge with me eventually. you’re wasting your time.”

a towel envelopes vanitas’s squeaky hair. ventus’s voice comes easy.

“come on, let’s find something else to talk about.”

“i’ll take your friends.”

“vanitas--”

“i’ll hurt you. i’ll hurt them. i’ll kill them,” he postures grimly, only chuckling after the beat that lets him know ventus fumbles for words. “you’ll hate me.”

curling over top of vanitas’s back, two bodies press against the washbasin.

“i have hated myself before,” he says, cheek buried in the cloth between them. “i don’t want to anymore.”

vanitas can’t breathe again until he colors the basin in black and red.


End file.
